Dragonball AG
by chibi majin vegeta
Summary: this is my first fanfic pplz.....plz dont hurt me....*hides*...oh yeah...and its not finished...i still gots alot more to go...pg for cussing....thanx


Dragonball AG (After Goku)  
  
  
  
by Inferno Prime (aka Mkahless)  
  
  
  
  
  
*This story takes place after Dragonball GT. I fully intend to make at least three sagas out of this. However I am just making it up as I go along. Also, most of my information is what I got from other websites. Some of the things I may mention might be wrong. Please email me at infernoprime@hotmail.com if you have any suggestions or if I made some sort of mistake! Thanks and enjoy!*  
  
notes:  
() = authors notes  
^^ = thoughts  
" " = talking  
** = stressed words; also used for actions  
  
  
What Happens after GT  
  
After a couple of weeks after the fight with the evil shenlon, the special forces, now consisting of Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Pan (with 18 and Maron in reserve), must figure out the new leader (due to the fact that Goku is gone) in case of a new threat. Being the most powerful and experienced, Vegeta is chosen. Afterwards, they live fairly normal lives. Trunks is running Capsule Corp., Gohan is still being a book worm, Vegeta is still training like there's no tomorrow, and Bra is still shopping. Pan has started training with Goten in hopes of being a great fighter like her grandfather. Goten is surprised with her progress, but he remembers her potential to become Super Saiyan 2.  
  
Vegeta still uses the gravity room trying to work to becoming Super Saiyan 3 and 4 (the natural way). Bulma fixed the brute ray and even made a miniature version of it into wristbands, but Vegeta (as stubborn as he is) refueses to use it unless it is an emergency. Vegeta is full of mixed fillings. Anger, for Goku leaving without fighting Vegeta. Odd, for taking the role as Special Forces leader (a job once held by Goku, a man he both hates and admires). Determination, in trying to surpass Goku's accomplishments (again). Of course, Vegeta "volunteers" to go shopping with Bra, or to help Bulma, but most of the time it's training, training, training.  
  
  
  
Medio Saga  
  
  
Five years have passed. Vegeta is away from capsule corp. He has grown tired of the tribulations of that place. He wants to just stay here, out in the open. He watches the dark clouds pass over him. The rain drops fall upon him. ^It feels..........almost soothing.^ Super saiyan 2 Vegeta closes his eyes and thinks, "Blast you Kakarott you bastard. How dare you leave me to do your dirty work. Blast you and this damn planet."  
  
"DAMN YOU!!!!"  
  
For a moment, all that can be heard is a deafing scream and the sound of the aura that only a super-saiyan can make. Vegeta is pushing himself to the limits. For so long he has worked to become the greatest. Even after he decided to raise his family like a good father should, he always worked to be better than none other than Goku.  
  
But, now he was gone. And he has left a legacy. People have always talked about him at one time or another. About *HIM*, a low-class saiyan. Who has also reached heights that Vegeta could only follow. But, he was royal blood AND he fought for the side of good. Why was he STILL behind?  
  
"Ugh. How many times have asked myself that?", he thought. "Father, how much more do I have to go? How much more must I train until I become a legendary saiyan? HOW MUCH MORE?!?!?"  
  
Another scream is heard. This time the clouds part and the golden aura shines brighter than ever before.   
  
Vegeta has reached super-saiyan 3.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Another week has passed. Deep into space, a pod races towards Earth. Inside lies a figure of a man. A man....bent on revenge.  
  
"I'm coming....brother."  
  
(NO! ITS NOT RADITZ. GEEZ....)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The pod races down the atmosphere leaving a bright yellow trail. On the ground, a group of school childern are outside playing when they notice a shooting star. At first they are amazed, until the teacher realizes that it is heading straight for the school.  
  
"Run children, run!", the teacher screams in panic. They barely escape as the pod crashes through the top of the school and onto the other side.   
  
The pod left a huge creator. In the center, the pod starts to open. Steam hisses as the door rises. A dark figures steps out and looks around.  
  
"Humph. I missed."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Far away two men are training on a mountainous region. They move like the wind, shifting left to right dodging each others attacks.  
  
"Baka! Did you really think a slow attack like that could actually hit me? HAHAHAHA!"  
  
This enraged the son of Vegeta. "Shut up you baka! I swear when I get my hands on you..." Trunks moved quicker. He wasn't really mad at Goten, but he couldn't believe that he hadn't landed a hit yet. Fortunately, neither did Goten.  
  
Trunks continued to punch at the Son's face. Goten moved his head back and forth occasionally having to bring up his arm to block Trunks' attacks. Trunks had been training with Goten for a few days now. His Mom, Bulma, practically threw him out of the office still angry after one of those fights with Vegeta. Bulma said that she needed to do something to keep herself busy and work was the only solution. This was fine with Trunks, he needed to get out of that stuffy office anyways. He didn't necessarily hate it, he just needed a little...vacation.  
  
Trunks was about to power up some more until suddenly both felt a strange power level coming towards Earth. "Goten, do you feel that?"  
  
"Yeah, but what is it."  
  
"I don't know. It feels kinda.......familiar. Doesn't matter now. Whatever it is, we have to check it out.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Everything was in flames. Buildings, trees, cars.....everything. "By Kami......", stated Goten, "Who.....who.....?"  
  
"I don't know, but whoever he....she....it is, they are over there. I can still sense their power.", said Trunks pointing towards the northern plains. Immediately, the two men flew towards their target.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They flew for a few minutes, which, to them, seemed like hours. "There.", Trunks pointed towards a dark figure standing in the middle of the field. The figure wore traditional saiyan armor, complete with a scouter. His hair was shoulder length and black, and was in the form of dreadlocks.  
  
"So, you are the ones I detected on my scouter. Very impressive. You two are strong for humans."  
  
Trunks answered, "That's because we're not humans. Well, not totally. We are both half-saiyan......."  
  
"Saiyan?? Are you the sons of Vegeta?"  
  
Trunks replied, "I am Trunks, the son of Vegeta, he is the son of Goku."  
  
"Goku? There is no such Saiyan name."  
  
Trunks raised his eyebrow. What would he know about Saiyan names? He eyed the stranger and asked, "Just who are you anyways?"  
  
"I am Medio, son of King Vegeta. I am your Uncle."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What?? That's impossible! Only five saiyans survived the destruction of planet Vegeta!"  
  
"Not true. Over 500 Saiyans were away during our homeworlds destruction. I was one of them. You see after your father was born, your...grandfather decided I was too weak to claim the throne *makes a fist*. Vegeta was very strong for his age. So, he sent me away with all the other 'weeklings'. I was supposed have destroyed this planet called Foberolye, but instead, I conquered it. The people there even gave me the name of Medio. It means 'fear.'  
  
After planet Vegeta was destroyed, I felt no need to leave my planet. For many years, I kept it at its knees. When word spread that Freeza was defeated by a legendary super-saiyan, I felt it was my duty to investigate. Freeza is..er.....was the strongest in the universe. I had to meet the saiyan who acomplished the greatest feat a saiyan could possibly reach."  
  
Trunks held in his smirk. He and Goten both knew that what Goku had accomplished on Namek was only a glimpse of what a saiyan could achieve.  
  
"I went from planet to planet in search of the saiyan. I found other saiyans, but none were worth my notice. So, I destroyed them. HAHAHAHAHAHA! They made good sport. Anyways, I finally landed on this planet populated by Nameks. I learned that the saiyan that defeated Freeza resided on planet Earth. They told me all the details behind his defeat. Imagine my suprise when I learned that my brother was still alive AND was on Earth. So I left the planet as fast as I could. I even forgot to thank them "properly"......hehehe."  
  
Goten steped forward, "It was my father who defeated the monster Freeza!"  
  
Medio interrupted, "Oh, I see. So then, this "Goku" is the Super-Saiyan huh? Heh. Well where is he then?"  
  
Goten looked down, "Well.....I....I don't know. No one does. He left sometime ago."  
  
Medio laughed, "The coward! He is no true saiyan. But, it is a shame. I won't have the chance to fight him. Oh well. At least I can pay my greetings to your father Trunks. Hmph, he didn't even give you a good name. The fool."  
  
Trunks flared, "You want to fight my father, you'll have to go past me!"  
  
"Foolish boy. You see, I left the nameks so early because I also learned how Goku trained to become a Super-Saiyan. I had come across a race that produced the same technology as the gravity room. Only it made the fighter heavier. Not his enviroment. It didn't matter anyhow. It still produced the same effects. I may not be a Super-saiyan, I do have the power level of about three million. Goku would never stand a chance. And neither do you two," he says while reading his scouter, "Your power levels are remarkable, but you are no match for me. HAHAHAHA."  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other like, "He doesn't know us very well, does he?" They both let out a smirk as they turned into Super-Saiyans right before Medios eyes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time almost froze for Medio. ^That's......that's.....impossible. The ledgends say that only one Super-Saiyan shall awake....not two....or three...how can this be possible? Are the ledgends......wrong?^  
  
"Heh. Suprised 'Uncle?' We may only be half-Saiyan, but even we can turn Super-Saiyan." Trunks never forgot what his father always said, ^Always intemidate your opponent. Make them angry so that they loose focus. Then, attack that weakness.^  
  
"No matter", said Medio, "I will still destroy you both!" With that Medio flew at the two at a great speed. He had almost caught them off gaurd. Almost.  
  
The two spun out of the way and kicked him in the ribs, cracking his armor. Medio fell in great pain, but teleported out of the way before Trunks could land another hit. "This.....can't be....I am a Saiyan!!!"  
  
Trunks looked and said, "Yeah.....but not a SUPER-Saiyan." Trunks laughed histerically.  
  
^To be beaten by.....two....children?!?^ Never!!! "NEVER!!!!", Medio screamed as he plunged toward the two "children." He threw a series of hand chops and punches. Goten and Trunks dodged each one and then Goten teleported behind him and kicked him in the spine. Medio let out a scream and turned to back hand his attacker, but without success.   
  
The two friends flew back to gather themselves. Goten wisphered to Trunks, "Psst. Hey, this guy's good. I actually broke a sweat." Under normal circumstances, this would be a joke. But, Trunks knew that Goten wasn't kidding. He was good. Damn good. Even for a regular Saiyan. But, he IS of our family. So, I guess I shoulda expected....  
  
Trunks couldn't finish his thought when Medio powered up and attacked again almost catching them off gaurd yet again. Blast! Trunks kept thinking about his Dad's teachings over and over again like a taperecorder. Never loose sight of your target. Stay concentrated.  
  
Medio continued his punch-kick assualt. Trunks and Goten could no longer dodge. They had to resort to blocking which hurt them little by little. All the fighters started to pant heavily. The fight lasted for what seemed like forever. Goten thought, ^Wow. Why does Trunks' family gotta be so hard huh? I mean really. Can't we ever get a break. First Vegeta, then Trunks, now HIM. My kingdom for a senzu bean. Or some water. Geez.^  
  
Medio was also tired. ^So this is what it is like to fight a Super-Saiyan, huh? Hmm....they are good. Maybe.....maybe I never stood a chance against Goku. NO! I can't doubt myself. I've worked too hard for this. Everyone has called me weak. The Saiyan council, that low life Raditz, my father.......^  
  
Goten yelled, "Okay, Medio. We are giving a chance to give up. Go home. You can't possible beat us."  
  
"Ha! The two of you COMBINED still can't handle me. What makes you think that I still won't be able to beat you? You are Super-Saiyans! Hahahahaha!"  
  
Trunks grew angry. He maybe my uncle....but he's an ass. Trunks looked at Goten. Both noded as they flew alittle ways father from each other. Medio watched as then did some sort of dance while saying, "FUUUUUUUU....SION...........HA!"  
  
A bright light formed around the two men. And what once was two, became one. Gotenks steped out and said as he went Super-Saiyan, "Now then Medio...."  
  
(from this point on, i will use ssj instead of typing out super saiyan....its just easier for me....and no im not lazy)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What..........what......is this???" Medio had no idea what just transpired. First, he was fighting to weak ssjs, now they have formed one??  
  
Gotenks laughed. "It is called "fusion." Two fighters do the fusion dance....and become one." He laughed again.  
  
Medio felt a huge sweat drop fall down his face. ^This is insane. If I don't defeat those two....er....HIM....whatever.....then I'll never be strong enough to destroy my brother.....i mean he has to be stronger than those two....^  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Gotenks. "I will give you till the count of three to go back to the shithole you flew out of. 1...."  
  
Medio flew at him. He had no choice. Saiyan warriors do not leave battle unless their enemy is dead....or they are. He threw a series of punches and kicks at Gotenks. He just smiled back and dodged everyone of them with ease.  
  
"2....."  
  
Medio flew back. ^How dare he give me a countdown??^ Medio was furious. He had to think of something quick. This new warrior was just too strong. But, he wouldn't get the chance.  
  
"3..."  
  
Medio waited. ^Now what??^  
  
Gotenks sighed. "Why don't you villains ever realize...you just can't win." Gotenks laughed as he threw a barrage of energy balls at Medio. Fortunetly for the royal Saiyan, he was fast. But, everything around him seemed to explode. He fell to the ground. He needed to think of something quick before the fused warrior destroyed him. Then, it hit him.  
  
Medio smiled as he got up.  
  
Gotenks noticed this. "What? You want to die smiling?" He laughed again.  
  
"We shall see who is going to smile when they die." A bright ball formed into Medios hands. Gotenks prepared himself, thinking it was going to be an attack. Medio's smile widened as he threw the bright white ball up into the sky. Gotenks looked up as well. He noticed it was just hovering in the air. Gotenks became confused until he heard a noise beneth him. Medio was growing larger, becoming more hairy.  
  
"Uh-oh.", thought Gotenks.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gotenks looked on with pure horror. Medio had become an oozaru. He looked at Gotenks with a hugh smile, then blasted him with an energy wave originating from his mouth. Gotenks flew back through a few mountains. Medio began to destroy everything around him in what seemed like an uncontrolable rage.  
  
Gotenks defused back into Trunks and Goten.   
  
"Ow.......ow.....ow ow ow......damnit...ow....," said Goten as he got up from the rubble, "how are we supposed to beat that??"  
  
Trunks thought for a moment. "Come on, lets head back for Capsule Corp. We are gonna need some help."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Medio watched the two leave. ^Hmm...maybe they will lead me to Vegeta. I can use my cloaking device to follow them and see how powerful he really is.^ He quickly de-energized the light and turned back into his normal self. He opened up his wrist gauntlet to reveal a series of buttons. He pushed a few and then disappeared from plain sight.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Trunks, I can't sense his power level anymore. And the lights gone too. Do you think we should've really left him?"  
  
"No choice. He's too strong in his Oozaru form. My Dad is the only one that can really battle him. We are too weak right now. We can't fuse for another few hours. Plus, he has his tail. He'll be able to go ssj4."  
  
Goten nodded in agreement as the two flew on.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Cap. Corp., Bulma was looking over paper work at the presidents desk. Even though Trunks was the official president now, she still took over while he was gone. It was the only thing keeping her going. Vegeta was out training as usual, but he still stayed home often. However, this week was different. The two got into another fight and, apperntly, it just set Vegeta off. He said he was going into constant training for two weeks and then left with a cold chip on his shoulder.  
  
Bulma was upset too. But, she knew never hold a Saiyan back from training so. "Oh well, " she thought, "let him go for a week or two or three...it doesnt matter. It might be best for the both of us." But, soon she came to realize she was wrong. She began to miss his arrogence, but she was use to that by now. Back in the early days, he was always gone. But, ever since he started to stick around more, it seems so different.   
  
She let out a slow sigh as she continued to flip through papers. Reports, analysis, schedules, advertisements, etc, etc, etc. Now she remembered why she retired. ^Oh well, its gotta be done.^  
  
Suddenly, the door slamed open as Trunks and Goten ran into the room panting. "Whats wrong?", asked Bulma getting up from behind the desk and walking over to her son.  
  
"Theres....*pant pant*....some new guy.....*pant*....real bad....*pant pant pant*....went Oozaru.....*pant pant*....almost killed us....*pant*..."  
  
"Calm down! You're not making any sense. What are you talking about."  
  
Trunks caught his breath, "There is another Saiyan and he has landed here on earth. His name is Medio." *dramatic pause* "He is my Uncle."  
  
"Your...................WHAT????? WHY DIDN'T VEGETA EVER TELL ME HE HAD A BROTHER?????"  
  
"I'm not sure Dad knows. I mean, if he did, he would have told us by now."  
  
Bulma calmed down alittle, agreeing with Trunk's logic. "I suppose you are right, but....hey wait. Did he defeat you guys?"  
  
Goten answered with shame, "He turned into an Oozaru. Gotenks....WE...didn't expect it."  
  
Bulma smiled as she walked over to Goten. "Its alright Goten. I'm sure you tried your best. Now then, where is Medio now?"  
  
Trunks replied, "We're not sure. We came back here to get some help. We'res Dad?"  
  
Bulmas smile turned into a frown. "He's gone remember?"  
  
Trunks nearly smacked himself for forgetting about his parents last arguement. "Ugh, now what do we do?"  
  
Bulma went over to a picture, pushed a button to reveal a secret vault behind it. There lay two wristbands. She picked one up and said, "Here, I want you to find your father. Give him this brute ray wristband. He's stubborun, but he knows hes gotta use it. Its the only way he can turn ssj4. Well, at least for now." Bulma smirked as Trunks put it into his pocket. He gave a nod and the two were off. Bulma decided to take some papers down to the lower departments closing the panel where the last wristband was at and the door behind her.  
  
The room was silent for a moment. Then, the picture opened again. Medio turned off his cloaking device and picked up the band. "Ssj4?" What is that? A higher form of ssj? Is that even possible?? He placed the band in his side pocket and turned his cloaking device back on. The door opened and closed again.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks and Goten were flying for hours now. Of course, they didn't even know where to look. Vegeta chose random places to train. That was just the way he was. Trunks gave a deep sigh and continued his scan when he felt a ki not too far from them. He could tell Goten sensed it too. It wasn't Vegetas', but very familar none the less.  
  
As, they approached they apporached the ki's origin, they saw two figures fighting in the distance. Both blond hair women. But, one was much older than the other and seemed to be much more skilled. They were sparring in the air over some islands. Suddenly, both stopped and looked over at Trunks and Gotens direction.  
  
Trunks smiled, "Maron!"  
  
Maron smiled back and yelled, "Trunks!! Hi! What's going on?" Unknown to Trunks (and anyone else besides her friends Pan and Bra for that matter), Maron had...an interst in him. So one could imagine her happyness to see him.  
  
18 crossed her arms waiting to hear what the demi-saiyan has to say.  
  
"Ugh, I wish I could say good things, but unfortunetly we've got a problem. There is another saiyan lerking around. His name is Medio. He's my uncle."  
  
Both women stood (if thats even possible in flight) in shock. 18 was the first to recover. "So, I assume that he's not here to chit-chat."  
  
Trunks shook his head. "Have either of you seen my father?"  
  
Both had not. They had been training for awhile on the island below them and had not sensed Vegetas ki anywhere. This saddned the prince. (oh and by the way...Vegeta is a King...Trunks is the Prince...atleast for now.....anyone that want to argue that....can talk to me!)   
  
"We need to find him. He's the only one strong enough to stop Medio."  
  
18 came up to him and asked, "He can't be that strong can he? I mean is he a ssj?"  
  
"No, but his Oozaru form is very powerful. Dad is the only one with a tail. Only he can stop him."  
  
Suddenly, a laugh echoed around them. "So? Vegeta still has his tail? How interesting...."  
  
The four warriors stood in their fighting stances, trying to find the orign of the wicked laugh.   
  
"What is wrong? Can't seem to find me? HAHAHA! Fools! All of you.  
  
Maron called out, "Come out here and fight you big ape!"  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at her with insult. Maron, realizing her mistake, apologized.  
  
They quickly turned their attention back to the problem at hand, Medio.  
  
"Where is he?", screamed Goten.  
  
Goten replied, "He....he must have some sort of device. To....block his ki."  
  
"Very good fool!", said the royal saiyan, "Yes, yes indeed I do! I picked up on my way here to Earth. A very useful item. Too bad I had to destroy the planet. Oh well, they made a...decent sacrifice." Medio laugh was so cold, it could freeze the sun.   
  
Trunk could only imagine the people he killed to get that invention. How he killed them one by one. It sent shivers down his spine over and over again. His eyes grew colder as he continued to search for the villan.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere.........  
  
The dark clouds spread across the plains. The thunder claped as loud as a thousand cannons.   
  
^Perfect.^  
  
It had been a long time since he felt the wrath of nature. There was no other feeling compared to it. The winds raging, the warm rain falling upon him. He had never felt anything like this since the first time he went ssj.   
  
^Simply.....wonderful.^  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Blast him.", thought trunks, "where can he be?"  
  
The four warriors were on their toes. All they had to go by was an evil laugh that seemed to come from everywhere. ^Why doesn't he just show himself? I thought Saiyans were full of...pride.^  
  
Trunks smirked. "How unlike a true Saiyan to hide from a fight. Are you a coward? What a shame. It sickens me that we are of the same blood."  
  
There was a breif silence. Then, Trunks felt a sharp blow to his back. Next thing he knew, he flew straight to the ground. He crawled out of the rubble and looked up to see his uncle fighting the other three.  
  
Medio was doing well, especially with his odds. One ssj, one andriod, and her daughter. However, he knew he couldn't keep up. That blow to his nephew wouldn't keep him down. ^Blast that child! I shouldn't have been caught off gaurd by his trick. However, I must admit...he is very clever. I will have to use caution.^  
  
The thoughts of the device ran threw his mind. ^If I can just get away from them...so that I can use it...to see what it can do. ^  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a hit in the jaw by 18. Medio quickly grabed her arm and threw her into a mountain.   
  
"MOM!!!", screamed Maron. She was joined by Trunks, now in ssj form, and Goten. Two ssj's were bad enough. But, now her? Medio knew he had to act fast, but he didn't have time to reach for his cloak, much less the device deep in his pocket. The volley of punches and kicks was barely more than he could handle. His attempts with energy blasts were useless. Any physical attack would just leave him open to the others. But, he needed to get away.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The King of Saiyans was in his own personal heaven. The pure silence of the Earth gave him joy. Nothing to disturb him. He looks down to see a small mouse searching for food. Overhead, a hawk circles looking down at the prey. It makes its move, swiping down at the helpless mouse. Vegeta could easily interfere. But, that would be interfering with nature itself. The hawk swops down and captures the mouse and flies away.  
  
^Such is the way of things.^  
  
He quickly turned his head. There were some power levels off in the distance. He recognized Trunks......Goten........and it seems 18's daughter.....but there was another. One he never felt before, but was familiar. He floated up and flew towards them.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Medio was overwhelmed. Everytime here threw a punch at one, another would punch him at his side, or kick him in the back of the neck, or give him a right jab. His energy blasts were countered. He could try to fly away to gather himself, only to find a foot in his face, or arms around him to tackle him to the ground. These guys are good. Medio did a couple of flips back in the air and tried to gather himself again, but he only found Trunks knee deep into his abdomen. Medio gasped for air as Trunks elbowed him straight into the ground of one of the islands. He struggled to get back up, eventually ending up on all fours.  
  
The Z fighters landed around him. Trunks steped forwards and said, "You can't win Medio. Don't fool yourself." Trunks came closer and knelt infront of his uncle and used his fist to raise Medios' chin so that the two men had full eye to eye contact. "I should end your life right here and now. All I have to do is give you a good chop to your throat and you're dead." Trunks stood up. "But, I won't. I'm better than that. Now, get off my planet." Trunks turned his back on Medio and walked away.  
  
Medio looked on with rage. ^How.......DARE.....he. I...am...the strongest saiyan......I am....^  
  
"Weak." The voice of his father ecohed in his mind. He imagined his father standing above him. Medio was only 15 earth years old. He looked at his father in shock. He was being sent away because his younger brother proved to be stronger at such a young age. He remembered his fathers' words, "You think that you are a true warrior? You call yourself a true saiyan?? You are not my son. You failed to deafeat the Saibamen! You can't even defeat that low-class saiyan Raditz! YOU ARE NOT MY SON!" With that, King Vegeta turned his back on the former Prince as gaurds took him to a space pod that lauched him far away from his home.  
  
The memories continued to run through his mind over and over again. He clenched his fist and pounded it to the ground. He felt the buring rage flow through him. then he came to his feet, looking coldly at his nephew whos back was still turned to him. Medio then let out a scream that could be heard for miles around.   
  
Trunks quickly turned around. Medios' power level was rappidly growing. He witnessed Medios' hair stick straight up. His muscles bludged out. Then, his eyes turned a greenish-blue. His hair plused gold.   
  
Goten felt a sweat drop...no...ALOT of sweat drops flowed down. "Oh you have got to be kidding me....." Just as he said that, Medio released energy which made a hugh creator. The intensity of the light from his aura was blinding. The winds that he made knocked the Z fighters down.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After it was all over, after all the smoke cleared, Ssj Medio stood in the middle of the creator with his eyes closed. He was feeling the power that flowed through him. Finally, he acheived what he so long desired...power. He was strong now. No one would dare oppose him. ^No one...^  
  
The Z fighters stared in awe. "As if things weren't bad enough.", thought Trunks. He slowly got back up to his feet, never taking his eyes off of the new ssj. He nearly smacked himself for what he had done. ^Well this is just great. I just HAD to provoke him, didn't I? Now he's a ssj. He is probably more powerful than any of us. What are we supposed to do now??^  
  
Medio opened his eyes and looked up at his nephew. He gave out a cold smile. "So this is what it is like to be a ssj?", he chuckled as he examined himself. "Interesting. Simply...perfect...in every way." His tongue rolled with the word "perfect." It was an appropriate term.  
  
His words sent chills down Trunks' spine. But, he smiled back at Medio, mockingly, "You won't win. You can't win. Even if you defeat us here, my father will destroy you."  
  
Medio laughed. "Destroy me?? Even if he is a ssj, I have become very powerful."  
  
Trunks laughed. "You think that is true power? You are a fool." Medio raised an eyebrow as Trunks continued, "My father has surpassed the powers of a normal ssj." Trunks smirked, "You'll never defeat him."  
  
Medios eyes grew cold. But, then he smiled. "Maybe, but atleast I will destroy his son." Before Trunks could act, Medio planted his fist deep into Trunks stomach causing him to gasp for air as he fell backwards and onto the ground uncoincess.  
  
A brief slience was observed until, "TRUNKS!!!!!!!!" Maron flew towards the fallen Breif. Goten look on in shock, then turned his attention to Medio. Goten flared, his golden hair kicking up in the wind. He flew straight towards him, full of rage. He hurt his friend, now he was going to pay. Goten curled his fist behind him, gaining in speed, his eyes set on Medios head with full intension of ripping it off until....  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Goten flew back faster than he came forward. Medio effortlessly backhanded the demi-Saiyan into a pile of rocks. When the dust settled, Goten was laying in the rubble, his hair turning back to black, his eyes closed. He never moved.   
  
The two blondes looked on in horror. Maron held Trunks in her lap and 18 flew over to Goten to see if he was alright, but never took her eyes off of Medio. Medio watched them both, and laughed. "So you won't even take a shot at me? Neither of you?? HA! Well atleast you aren't as foolish as those two." He looked at 18 and Goten. "I have no real quarrel with him. But," He looked at Trunks, "I believe I have some business with my nephew." He started to walk towards Maron and Trunks with cold smile on his face. "You see, I must thank him for turing me into a ssj. His little speech is what sent me over the edge. Fascinating." He looked at his hands noticing the golden aura surrounding them and the rest of his body. "So, it is pure rage that sets it off. I shall remember that."  
  
18 flew infront of him. "I don't think so. You're not getting near either of them." She turned her head, "Maron, get Trunks out of here." Maron nodded and picked Trunks up and floated off.  
  
Medio looked at 18, "You don't think you can actually stop me, do you??"  
  
18 looked back with determination. "I have to try...."  
  
Medio grabbed her head and slamed her into the ground. 18 never even had a chance to scream. Medio flared his aura and flew after Maron.  
  
Maron never looked back. She was trying to fly as fast as she could, but Trunks weight slowed her down. ^I have to get him out of here. But...where do I go? Ugh...anywhere is better than here.^  
  
"Going somewhere."  
  
Maron stoped dead in her tracks as a large figure floated in front of her. It gave an evil laugh. "Was that your mother? Oh my, quite a resemblance." His face grew cold. "Now little girl, if you don't want to die....I suggest you put him down, run home and cry."  
  
Maron face flared with rage. "What did you do to my mother?!? I swear if you ..."   
  
"Wrong answer....", Medio teleported infront of her and ripped Trunks out of her arms causing him to fall to one of the other islands. (and for you Trunks fans...they're only a few feet up, and hes a saiyan...so no his purtty lil face didnt get damaged. =P) Medio then followed with a backhand, sending Maron into another island.  
  
^Foolish earthlings. They talk to much.^ Medio looked back down where his nephew fell and floated ever so slowly towards him. He laned right next to Trunks head. He lifted his palm to Trunks head and powered up an energy ball. "Farewell nephew, you have given me a nice warm up."  
  
The ball grew larger. Medio laughed loudly. But, just as he was about to realease it, a blast from behind knocked Medio to the floor. He looked up to see a short man, with golden hair sticking straight up, and cold blue eyes. He was wearing dark blue spandex, with white gloves and what seemed to be saiyan armor. Medio was confused at first, but then he knew who it was. He smirked. ^Well hello brother.^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vegeta looked at the ssj. ^How bizzare. Another Saiyan.^ Vegeta was no longer suprised. Saiyans seemed to be popping up everwhere. First, Kakarott, then Brolly, now this guy. ^*Sigh* I guess I'll have to destroy him myself.^  
  
Medio looked at his brother. ^So, it is true. Vegeta has turned into a ssj. Well, that just makes it more interesting.^ Medio was amazed. He imagined Vegeta with black hair and noticed that he looks remarkably like their father, but without the gotee.   
  
Medio stood up. Vegeta eyed him for a few moments, then stood in his classic pose. "Well, explain yourself.", he demanded of the new sayian.  
  
There was no answer. For a long time there was nothing but silence. Then...  
  
"So, you don't remember me, do you?"  
  
Vegeta gave a look of annoyance, "Well if I did, then I wouldn't be asking, would I??"  
  
Medio frowned, then smiled. "I see. That is quite ashame...Vegeta."  
  
"Well whoopdy fucking do. So you know my name. Is that suppose to impress me?"  
  
Now it was Medio who was becoming annoyed. ^Well, I shouldn't be suprised. Our family has always been arrogent.^  
  
"You still haven't answered my question. Who...are....YOU??"  
  
Medio smiled, "All you need to know is that I am the one who will destroy you...and the rest of this meserable planet."  
  
Vegeta returned his smile, "Not hardly...."  
  
Both men met with their forarms clashing into the others. They followed with punches and kicks. Vegeta easily dodged Medios' attacks, however, Medio was not having the same luck. He ended up relying on blocking with his hands and arms, which would eventually take his toll. The two continued battling above the islands for atleast five minutes when medio pulled away to catch his breath. Vegeta looked at him showing no signs of fatigue.  
  
^How can this be?!? Medio thought. Is he truely as powerful as Trunks claims him to be??^ His thoughts drifted to the wrist band that he stole. ^If only I could just...distract him for a moment, I could use it. Then, Vegeta would never even stand a chance.^ In his mind, he smiled.  
  
Vegeta interrupted him, "Well...is that all you have? Surely, being a Saiyan like me, you would have been more of a challenge. Oh well, you are probably a low class Saiyan anyhow. It really doesn't matter."  
  
Medio became frustrated, but then smiled. "My, my...as arrogant as ever it would seem. Of course, its really no suprise, Vegeta. You always seemed like that, even when you were young."  
  
Vegetas eyebrows tightned as he thought, ^When I was young? How could he know... Did I know him when I was younger. But, I dont remember...^  
  
Medio saw the confused look in his eyes. He smiled more and said, "So...it seems that you still do not remember. Very well then...I shall tell you." He straightned up as Vegeta crossed his arms awaiting what the new Saiyan had to say. "You see, my name is Medio. I come from a very high ranked family. Many years before Freeza had destroyed our planet, I had lived there with my father. I was considered to be a great warrior even at the young age of 13. I trained hard everyday in hopes to become part of the elite. My father was proud of me. He trained me personally. He always kept telling me that I was his greatest achievement. I was given the best treatment by him and everyone else...that is until one day...", his voice trailed off. Medio tightned his fists and looked down with a cold look in his eyes.  
  
"That is until one day my brother was born. At first, I was happy. I would finally have someone that would look up to me. Someone I could consider worthy of my presence besides my father. A few years later, my brother began to show signs of high power. I was proud of him...at first. But then my father began to grow more attached to him than me. He canceled our training sessions so that he could train with my brother. I was left with nothing to do. For many months I waited for my father to get back to training with me, but he never did. I was forced to fight other Saiyans. The disgrace!! I was forced to touch lower class trash!! By doing so, I lost strength...I became weaker."   
  
Vegeta was a little startled. Something about Medios' story didn't make sense. ^Is it even possible to loose strength?! I have been working so hard that I never would have imagined...^  
  
Medio continued on, "Needless to say the lack of good sport took its toll on me. It got so bad I was defeated by the lower class Saiyans. I couldn't even take on the Saibamen. My father decided to give me one last test. He pitted me against a Saiyan of my own age. He was a lower class....but....Raditz won in the end."  
  
Vegeta raised his eybrow. ^Kakarotts' brother?^ A picture of Raditz popped into Vegetas mind. He remembered the last time he saw that ungrateful, low class. He was so ignorant that he took off for his brother a year before Vegeta. Vegeta smiled. ^Well, he got his...^  
  
Medio ignored Vegetas smile, "My father was furious. He stripped me of my name and went so far as to send me away with other lower class Saiyans. I was devastated. But, I lived. And from that day forward, I swore revenge upon my father AND my brother. I took over the planet I was sent to and awaited till the day I would enact upon it." Medios let out a wicked smile. "And that day...is now....brother."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
^Brother?!?^ Vegeta was taken by surprise by this. ^I don't have a brother...do I? NO...it's not possible. It can't be. My father said that I was his only child. Was he lying??^  
  
Medio noticed his confusion and smirked. "Yes, that's right...I said 'brother.' We are of the same blood Vegeta, and I assure you, I will spill that blood all over this filthy planet and have my revenge upon you. Heh. Its ashame that father isn't here. I'd take my revenge upon him too."  
  
"T-that's....impossible. There's no way you....I.......I don't even remember you...my....father........he never said.....anything...."   
  
"OUR father...", Medio interrupted, "probably kept that information from you because he probably thought I was dead. Either that or the fact that he didn't consider me his son anymore. Maybe both. It doesn't really matter does it?"  
  
^No...^ Vegeta thought. "But...that still doesn't explain why I don't remember you."  
  
"It is because you never saw me except in public crowds mabye. But, I have watched you many occasions. Oh yes...many occasions indeed." Medios face became colder. "I've watched your countless battles between the saibamen, the other saiyans, all through a various tinted windows. Father thought that it would be 'good for me' to watch you fight so that I might be 'inspired' to fight as good as you.' The nerve of him...to insult me....ME....the Prince of the Saiyans." (hehe...kinda puts a twist on things doesn't it?)   
  
"There is only one true Prince of the Saiyans..." Vegeta said as he smirked, "And you're looking at him." Vegeta started his attack once again on his newfound brother. This time, however, Vegeta was more ruthless towards Medio. He kept connecting with every punch, kick, chop, and ki blast. But, deep down, he was still distracted by this new revalation.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
^Why didn't father tell me about him? I always thought I was the only child. How could he keep something that important from me? And why didn't I ever see him. I'm sure he would have atleast introduced us. But, then...if Medio is older than I...then that means...he is the rightful heir to the throne...if there was a throne.^  
  
The battle continued on raging from the smaller island to a larger one (kinda like the one Piccolo and 17 fought on)...and Medio was getting the beating of his life. ^Blast him! He won't even give me the chance to go oozaru!! But maybe...^ his thoughts drifted to the wrist band...which is not a good idea when fighting Vegeta. For, as Medio soon learned, breaking concentration from a fight can get you into deeper trouble. Which is exactly what happend. (*sigh*...some ppl just don't learn. heh)  
  
After much more brutilazation, Medio finally found himself embedded into a pile of rock. His armor was cracked in several different places, his scouter was trashed from the first fight with Trunks and Goten, and his cloaking device would need alot of repair. As for Medio, countless bruises, gashes, and cuts littered his body.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand didn't seem to bad off. A few scratches and bruises here and there. But, none to worse for wear. "So...had enough yet....Brother. Now I can understand why father didn't want you around. Weak fool. You come here seeking revenge and all you get is a bloody lip.  
  
Medio forced himself onto his belly and gradually onto his knees and hands. Vegeta continued to mock him, "Well? Don't tell me that 'his majesty' is ready to give up? Baka. I'd rather be fighting a coach roach than you. Atleast it would be a challenge."  
  
Medios hand gradually came down and entered the pouch that held the wrist band. As Vegeta continued to taunt him, Medio slipped the wrist band on and said, "Vegeta...."  
  
"What now?"  
  
Medio continued on giving Vegeta a vicious smile, "...you talk too much." And with that, Medio clicked the button on the wrist band and began to glow. (okay, I dont know what the brute ray process looks like. I only saw the tail end of it. So im just taking an educated guess.) Light poured out from him as he began to go from ssj to golden oozaru. Then, Medios surroundings practically exploded as wind flew furiously away from him, and mountains colapsed.   
  
Vegeta was not only blinded by the light, but he lost his standing and flew back. The last thing he remembered was Medio letting out a loud roar.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



End file.
